1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for multi-color ink tampon printing, wherein a plurality of ink tampons are positioned next to one another, printing forms are taken from inked printing blocks, and are successively transferred to a work piece mounted on a work piece holder which, during the course of a printing cycle, is sequentially brought forward in a rhythmic movement into the printing position of each ink tampon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process of this general type is known from the periodical "druckprint", 3/1980, page 148. In this known multi-color ink tampon printing process, work pieces in work piece holders are positioned under each ink tampon in the printing position, so that with each pressure stroke all the printing forms taken from the differently inked printing blocks are transferred to work pieces, and specifically to different work pieces. This process requires a large number of work piece holders, which are positioned on an endless conveyor track or a rotary indexing table or the like. After each printing stroke, all the ink tampons are inked again, and each work piece holder is advanced by one printing position.
This known process is suited for the printing of mass articles, since only if a large number of work pieces are to be printed is the expense of numerous work piece holders justified.